


Demonoid Phenomenon

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [10]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Slight Choking, Trans Character, i like to write...tran, idk i guess theyre "dating"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: [ViolatorDesecratorTurn around and meet the haterDemonoid PhenomenonGet it outGet it on]HABIT has always been a possessive creature. he cant stand the thought of anyone touching whats his.





	Demonoid Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember when i started writing this but im glad i finally finished it. going back to my roots with some fb/hab. enjoy!

“Oh gorgeous “ HABIT chuckled licking his lips as if there was a full meal in front of him, in his mind there was. Firebrand lay there nude and stretched out on the bed beautifully, like a painting. Thin with ribs and hips showing, but long graceful legs. For HABIT he was shadowy and had slightly inhuman features. His skin was warm very much like clothing fresh from a dryer, the small pinpricks that could be seen of the eyes on his face glowed white and his teeth were sharp and beastly. Only old, healed scars on his body where HABIT planned to carve fresh ones. Marking his territory with teeth and nails. 

The term ‘boyfriend’ seemed a little flimsy to him, aloof, easy to pick up and easy to drop. ‘Lover’ was almost closer. Really Firebrand was simply His. His body to touch, fuck, adore, ravish, and destroy. He was possessive, not jealous, he'd say to himself. No matter how many snarling faces and threats he gave to other things attempting to seduce the god, he was merely protecting what was his. Firebrand wasn't stupid, though HABIT would never call him intelligent to his face,but he was easily swayed by kindness and flattery even when it was obviously fake and pandering. It wasn't a wonder how he fell for HABITs, though at some point it wasn't entirely a facade. 

Thus, as a measure to ensure others knew this wasn't for them, he planned to lay claim to the gods gorgeous body. That, and firebrand himself had alluring qualities about him that he seemed blissfully unaware of but that HABIT noticed every day. 

“What are you staring for, I told you-” Firebrand started sounding defensive. 

“Shut up I'm just admiring the view” HABIT barked back, interrupting him. In some ways this was better. He preferred pussy when he was on top (he blamed Patrick and his inclination to possess women more often just for easy cock while still keeping the name.) 

While Firebrand was naked HABIT was only shirtless, he still wore his jeans despite the increasingly uncomfortable state of his dick. He had no plans to take it out anytime soon however, he wanted to enjoy Firebrand squirming under him for a long time yet. 

“Well...are you just gonna fuckin sit there and stare of are you gonna take it out and get on with it.” Firebrand mumbled clearly feeling at least somewhat self conscious. 

“Neither.” HABIT grinned, loving the confused look on Firebrands face. “I want dinner first.” The demon lowered himself and pushed his legs apart with his hands, his head resting In between his thighs. HABIT started leaving soft kisses that escalated into hickeys and bites the closer he got to Firebrands crotch, greatly appreciating that Firebrand was twitching, gasping, and crying out from just that. When he'd scrape his teeth along his skin he could feel firebrand shudder. He'd trail his mouth closer and then bite him, hard, before moving back. He had to force his legs apart with his hands and would bite him every time he tried to close them. 

“H-habit.” firebrand gasped. “Fuck. You h-have to do more pl-please” 

HABIT teased by slowly dragging his tongue across his lips. He was already aroused and when HABIT pulled away Firebrand whimpered. 

“Ha-abit” 

“Relax,” HABIT took two fingers and pushed them inside, not very far but just enough to tease him with contact. “I'll get to it, you'll get what you want.” He moved his fingers slowly, exploring and making note of whenever firebrand would softly gasp. He liked how he tried to muffled his noises and failed every time. HABIT moved his fingers back over the more sensitive spots while adjusting his hand so he could slowly tease Firebrands clit with his thumb while fingering him. Not all that gently, making circular movements and thrusting his fingers in and out. HABIT heard him clamp his hand over his mouth, and pulled his hand away completely. When firebrand whimpered in response he merely gave him a look and a “let me hear you, Brandy.” In the lowest, raspiest voice he could. Firebrand tentatively removed his hand and HABIT resumed jerking him off, it was getting easier to slip his fingers inside him the wetter he got and after another minute he pulled away again.

When Firebrand looked up at him as if to beg him to keep going, HABIT just chuckled and licked his fingers. Firebrand flushed much deeper than he already had been and HABIT grinned. 

“Lovely, but I'll bet you want more than that hm?”

“Uh….I….ffuck..”

“Alright enough fucken around.”

HABIT laid back down in between his thighs and held onto them. Without anymore teasing, as he was impatient, HABIT shoved his tongue inside and aggressively started licking and sucking at him.He felt Firebrands whole body twitch and squirm and heard him groan and used his sounds as a reference for were and how hard he should go. 

Firebrand kept swearing and tangled his fingers in HABITs hair, both keeping it out of his face and turning him on the more he pulled it. HABIT responded by sucking his clit more vigorously and even threatening to bite him, gently teasing by scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Firebrand didn't seem to mind and in fact rolled his hips to meet the gesture and encourage the demon. 

HABIT pressed his teeth more into him, just enough to make an impression as he didnt wanna ruin his new toy the first time, but it was enough for firebrand to make more breathless sounds that went into long moaning.

“I fuck-I can't take it, HABIT its…” Firebrand interrupted himself with more moaning, the hands tangled in HABITs hair pulled even harder, he couldn't speak in complete sentences and his whole body trembled. He panted after he came, shivering, with one hand still clamped in HABITs hair. Clearly over sensitive and trying to recover.

This didn't stop HABIT from sucking on his clit again, and working his tongue in circles. He hadn’t moved from his spot only letting up for a short breather before working even harder. Firebrands profanities when he did this were as loud as HABIT was smug about making them happen. 

HABIT pinned his hips to the bed so he couldn't jerk them forward anymore, though he did try and was strong enough that it was a struggle. HABIT had no issue but clawed at his already scarred hips a low warning growl in his throat and firebrand whimpered. His only outlet for being so overwhelmed was pulling habits hair and groaning. 

He came a second time, and then a third not long after, growing louder and squirming more and more each time. His body kept getting hotter and hotter. HABIT pulled away after the fourth time and grinned looking at him, his face flushed and breathing agitated.

HABIT roughly cupped his face and brought it close to him, pressing their lips together and shoving his tongue in firebrands mouth, mainly so he could taste himself. 

“You taste pretty fuckin good huh? If I didn't think you'd pass out I'd keep goin,” he chuckled huskily “You see why I couldn't stop? It's...addicting.” The last word escaped his mouth and a low nearly animalistic growl. 

Firebrand held his hands over HABITs when he cupped his face, his eyes half closed and his whole body seeming relaxed though vulnerable. A state he was almost never in. in fact HABIT doubted he'd seen him this comfortable, or this quiet really, ever. 

“Now hows about you give me some sugar.” HABIT chuckled and firebrand nodded eagerly, tired though there was a fire in his eyes almost as if he was enormously excited for what was next. 

HABIT sat himself on his knees on the bed, with firebrand in between them and at a doable, but uncomfortable , angle to blow him. He finally started taking out his aching cock into a sort of strip tease, very slowly revealing more and more skin while nearly purring and slapping firebrands hands away when he'd try and touch him. When he finally was naked it felt like he'd been trying to undress for hours. 

HABIT, or rather Evan, had a fairly impressive cock. Almost a perfect length and fairly thick it was definitely attractive, though formidable. HABIT had no shame in admiring both himself and the man underneath him. 

“Sit up. You gotta earn the main attraction.” HABIT pulled Firebrand up by his hair. Due to their height firebrand had to angle his neck awkwardly so his face would be in line with HABITs crotch.

“Is that what we're calling this now?” firebrand murmured, seeming to regain his usual attitude. 

“You're gonna blow me an you're gonna do a real good job or i'm not gonna fuck ya til ya do. Got it?” HABIT instructed ignoring him. “No fuckin teeth either.”

“Well see.” firebrand grinned, snarky as always and insistent on getting the last word in. HABIT might have given him a good pop to the mouth if he hadn't started sucking on the head of his dick right after the comment. 

Partially due to being strung out and partially as punishment for his smartass mouth, HABIT didn't let him try and tease nor did he give him any time to adjust before thrusting into the back of his throat. Firebrand didn't choke or even gag, though he drooled when HABIT pulled back out of his mouth. It was only out for a moment before the demon thrust back in again, Firebrands mouth was very warm and HABIT had to suppress a shudder everytime it went back in. 

“Oh you look so pretty with your lips around my cock..” HABIT purred stroking his hair almost lovingly in between fucking his face. Firebrand reacted surprisingly positively to the comment, soft moaning coming from his throat, his eyes half closed and his hands wandering to caress HABITs thighs. He was circling his tongue around the shaft of the demons cock and bobbing his head on his own. 

HABIT let him continue despite the growing sense that he was close to finishing. Seeing such a powerful being lovingly please him with such a rapturous expression on his face was both a prideful accomplishment, and a somewhat humbling one. Though he'd never ever admit it, even to himself, firebrand choosing to allow himself to be treated as HABIT was treating him and see him as HABIT was allowed to see him, was a privilege and indeed an honor. The god could rip him apart if he wanted to, the both of them were equally matched, but here he was. He had let this conspire, and he could end it if he so chose. 

HABIT pulled away, looking down at firebrands expression, his tongue out panting like a dog, precum dripping slowly out of his mouth. He was gorgeous. 

“You want me to fuck ya now? Because I'm fuckin ready babe.” 

“Pl..please?” HABIT grinned at his whimpering tone. Despite him having cum so many times already he seemed so eager and desperate to let HABIT fuck him. 

“Good boy.” HABIT purred, pushing firebrand back and climbing between his legs. He leaned over him, attacking firebrand neck with his teeth and snarling in his ear and firebrand whined more. He could taste a tiny amount of blood and only then did he let up, licking the wound he'd made to mark his territory. 

Firebrand wrapped his legs around HABITs waist, the demon grinned at his excitement and teased him pressing the tip of his cock into him and then pulling away before he was really in. as fun as it was, fucking the god was just too inviting and he didn't want to waste more time. 

“Fuck, That’s some good fuckin pussy,” HABIT groaned upon pushing into him. Despite his size he slid in easily, firebrand was so wet it probably didn't even hurt much if at all. His body was a lot hotter than a normal persons and that seemed to intensify inside him making the whole experience nearly heavenly.

“god…..fuck ..” firebrand groaned, his back arching, “ fuck..thats alot..”

HABIT hardly gave him time to get used the the feeling before jerking his hips forward aggressively. Growling and grunting to coincide with firebrands whimpering and moaning. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, not making any attempt to stifle his sounds anymore, “god right there,” he was crying out shamelessly now, no care about how loud he as being. 

HABIT thrust harder as his exclamations, trying to hit his g spot on purpose now that he could see the expression his face when he fucked him. Firebrand reached and wrapped his arms around HABITs shoulders pulling him down so he could force their lips together, still moaning. His fingers dug into HABITs back, clawing his way down when HABIT thrust forward. The stinging pain was arousing and HABIT grew rougher to encourage more. 

“I want you to cum for me again.” he snarled, his hands snaking their way upward and tightening around firebrands throat. “Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy an cum again?” firebrand nodded vigorously through choking noises. 

HABIT angled himself so he was making him cry out with every thrust, well aware he was just as close if not more to finishing. Firebrands choking strangled noises stopped suddenly and his body tensed again, his legs squeezing HABITs sides and his nails imbedded into his back so much so that had they been any longer he would have been bleeding. HABIT grunted, continuing to fuck him and choke him until he snarled, grunted, and came as well.

HABIT pulled out of him, feeling firebrand twitch from the slight friction, and laid down on the bed. Normally he might make firebrand beg for him to stay, or physically make him stay, so as to preserve his dignity about being perceived as soft. However as of now, he was tired and wanted to hold his lover. 

“Good boy, taking all that,” HABIT purred, kissing his neck much more gently than before. Firebrand squirmed closer to the demons body with a soft contented sigh and a gentle smile on his face. 

“Next time i won't be so easy on ya.” HABIT chuckled petting his hair.

“good , you better not be.” firebrand grinned mischievously. “But next time i'm not going to be under you either.” 

“Oh?” HABIT raised an eyebrow. “ is that so?”

“Mhm” firebrand nodded. “You'll see. G’night habby.“ he snuggle closer into HABITs chest, closing his eyes with a soft little hum. 

“Little fucker.” HABIT wrapped his arms tightly around firebrands body, trapping him in an almost comforting way. Only when he could be fairly certain that he was asleep did he plant a soft kiss to his lovers cheek.


End file.
